L'enlèvement
by Prisci
Summary: Samantha a été kidnappée. L'équipe de Jack Malone apprend q'un psychoapte s'est évadé quelques jours avant sa disparition. Ya t'il un lien entre ce kidnapping et cette évasion?


**L'enlèvement :**

**8h45 : Bureau de Jack Malone**

C'est au cœur d'une tour de Manhattan à New York que Jack Malone cherche des aiguilles dans une botte de foin. Qu'un individu disparaisse dans la mégalopole tentaculaire, et l'équipe de Jack, responsable du service des personnes disparues au siège du FBI, s'empare de l'enquête. Jack Malone dirige alors les recherches menées par ses quatre proches collaborateurs : Vivian Johnson, Samantha Spade, Danny Taylor et Martin Fitzgerald.

Celui-ci était dans son bureau, assis sur son fauteuil. Il lisait le _New York Times._ « Il n'y a rien d'intéressant »pensa-t'il. Il tourna les pages dans l'idée de voir des nouvelles, mais rien. Il regarda la dernière feuille et aperçu en grand, une photo qui lui paraissait assez familière avec écrit en dessous « _Evasion »._

Il regarda le résumé, c'était Kévin Wallon, il avait tué toute une famille avec ses deux complices William et Todd pour voler des œuvres d'arts et les revendre. Ils avaient eu cette enquête en raison de la disparition de cette famille. Puis à la fin, ils avaient découverts que celle-ci avait été assassinée, les parents et leurs trois enfants, une balle dans la tête chacun, efficace comme il disait, pas de bruit et des économies de douilles. Lorsque Jack et Sam l'avaient interrogé, il paraissait tranquille, sans aucun problème. Il se foutait complètement de la famille qu'il avait tué, Sam avait perdu son sang froid lors de l'interrogation et avait mit une gifle à Kévin. Celui-ci détestait de se faire commander ou gifler, par une femme.

**Flash-Back :**

_« **Kévin** : Vous avez eu tort de m'avoir giflé, miss Spade, vous le regretterez un jour quand je me serai évadé de prison. (en ayant ce petit sourire narquois)_

_**Sam **: Et vous, vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir tué une famille, des enfants et leurs parents, vous n'avez pas honte. (en se débattant contre Jack qui retenait ses bras)_

_**William :** Non, ce n'était qu'une famille sans importance, qui était riche, moi je voulais juste leurs œuvres d'arts, c'est tout. ( en rapprochant son visage vers celui de Spade) »_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Il se souvenait de ce moment, il n'avait jamais vu Sam dans un état pareil. Son chef lui avait dit qu'elle devrait faire attention à ce qu'il disait pour « _Vous avez eu tort de m'avoir giflé miss Spade…_ ». Elle s'en moquait, elle voulait juste que justice soit faite pour cette « pourriture ». Il avait été condamné à perpétuité. Elle pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu l'injection ou la chaise, pour lui, mais la justice avait décidé.

Puis en pensant, à ceci, il continua de lire le résumé, et vu que Kévin avait écrit dans sa cellule, avec son sang « _Je reviendrai quand je me serai vengé_ ». Il pensa de suite, qu'il voudrait se venger sur Sam. Il lâcha le journal, sortit de son bureau et regarda dans la salle, ses équipiers, il y avait tout le monde, sauf…sam.

Il composa le numéro de Sam, qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais personne ne répondit, que ça soit sur le portable ou fixe. Elle n'avait pas décidé de prendre des vacances et son mobile était toujours allumé, à sa connaissance. Vite, il appela ses partenaires, qui étaient dans la salle de pause et leurs demanda d'aller tous chez Sam. En allant chez elle, il raconta l'histoire aux autres par téléphone. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

**9h03 : Appartement de Samantha Spade**

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et virent sa voiture. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, et Jack fut le premier. Il tapa à la porte de celle-ci, mais aucune réponse, puis il continua, toujours rien.

**Jack :** Bon Danny, Martin, défoncez la porte.

Une fois qu'ils eurent la voie de libre, ils trouvèrent un appartement saccagé, tout était par terre. Tout le monde fouilla les pièces puis Vivian cria.

**Vivian : **Venez voir ici.

Toute l'équipe se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il y avait des morceaux de verre ensanglantés, du sang sur le mur et aussi un certain arôme qui devait être un parfum qui avait du se casser pendant la bataille.

**Danny :** Il y a du sang dans la pièce, j'espère que Sam n'est pas blessé.

Pour Jack se fut un choc de voir cette salle de bain et cet appartement, où il avait vécu de merveilleux moments avec sa partenaire. Il leva la tête vers le plafond et pensa tout fort _« Mon dieu, faites qu'elle soit en vie »._

**Martin :** Il y a un message pour toi Jack

**Jack : **Quoi ? Quelle sorte de message (_Tout en sortant de ses pensées)._

Il rejoignit celui-ci qui tenait la porte d'entrée. La phrase avait été écrite avec du sang, mais lequel ?

_« Trop tard Jack, je la tiens. Kévin.W »_

Jack sentit la colère montait en lui et serra les poings. Il aurait voulu l'avoir en face, mais ce n'était pas possible, car il s'était fait avoir…

**9h45 : Tour Manhattan, service des personnes disparues au siège du FBI**

**Jack : **L'équipe de la police scientifique est arrivée dans l'appartement de Sam, elle vous dira à qui appartient tout ce sang. J'espère que ce fumier est blessé.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air surpris, c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient dans un état comme celui-ci. Ils remarquèrent qu'il était vraiment bouleversé par la disparition de Sam, eux aussi, l'étaient…

**Jack : **Bon, Martin, repart à l'appartement et demande aux gars de la police scientifique, s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Danny et Vivian, allez voir son ex-prison et discutez avec les gardiens. Le comportement, tout ce qui est intéressant. Ceci n'est pas une enquête comme les autres, c'est la vie de notre partenaire qui est en jeu. Je veux que vous fassiez le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Moi, je vais passer en revue le passé de ce Kévin Wallon et de ses deux complices.

Tout le monde était partit et Jack alla dans son bureau, s'assit sur son fauteuil et pris son visage entre ses mains.

_« Pourquoi, elle et pas moi ? Faites qu'elle soit en vie. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du interroger Kévin tout seul comme ça, il s'en serait pris à moi et non à Sam. Non, Sam, ce n'est pas possible… »_ pensa t'il, quand il fut interrompu par des coups qui venait de sa porte. Il redressa la tête et fit signe à Vivian de rentrer. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui était en face de son chef.

**Vivian :** Tu veux parler ?

Silence…

**Vivian : **Jack, réponds moi, s'il te plaît, tu m'as toujours fais confiance dans des moments difficiles…

Il leva sa figure et répondit.

**Jack : **…C'est différent des autres fois, Vivian. C'est Sam, la victime maintenant.

**Vivian :** Bon dieu, Jack que s'est t'il passé entre toi et Sam, pour que tu sois aussi bouleversé ?

**Jack : **Je croyais que tu devais aller avec Danny, questionner les gardiens de la prison.

**Vivian : **Je lui ai dit de m'attendre dans la voiture.

**Jack : **Vas le rejoindre, et laisse moi seul, s'il te plaît.

Elle sortit en silence et était très inquiète pour son patron… « _Vivement qu'on retrouve Sam »._

_Jack repensa aux meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient passés avec Samantha, sa subordonnée. Malgré le règlement, il avait eu une liaison qui avait duré cinq mois. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, puis il y a eu cette enquête interne, qui a mis à leur relation. Jack s'en voulait énormément, car c'est lui qui avait mis un terme, malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours des sentiments envers elle. Puis il y a eu la prise d'otage dans la librairie, Sam avait été touché par une balle, dans la cuisse gauche et Jack avait prendre sa place, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre…_

**9h47 : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer**

**Kévin :** Samantha Spade, agent du FBI, faisant partie du service des personnes disparus au siège du FBI, et aussi petite protégée de son cher patron, Jack Malone, qui doit être fou d'inquiétude, car celle-ci a été kidnappée. _Pendant ce temps, Samantha se réveillait avec du sang sur la tête._

**Sam :** Où suis-je ? _Sans prêtée attention à la personne qui était en face d'elle._

**Kévin :** Vous voici, dans mon humble demeure.

**Sam :** Vous…

**Kévin :** Et oui, Miss Spade, vous vous souvenez de moi, j'espère…

**Sam :** Comme pourrai je oublier une pourriture comme vous, je me souviens bien de l'affaire que j'avais traité avec mon patron. Vous aviez tué toute une famille pour ses œuvres d'arts. Vous me dégoûtez.

**Kévin :** Si vous le pensez ma jolie, mais en plus d'une famille en mon effectif, j'aurai peut être un agent du FBI, si celle-ci ne se la ferme pas.

Samantha le regarda d'un air, il commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter, depuis combien te temps était elle prétendu disparue ? Ses liens qui l'entouraient lui faisaient horriblement mal. Ils les avaient serrés assez fort au niveau de son entaille sur le bras droit. Celui-ci était rempli de sang.

**Sam :** Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

**Kévin :** Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire, dit-il avec son sourire narquois, qu'il ne quittait jamais, une vielle vengeance personnelle, je vous expliquerai plus tard…dit il en partant de la pièce.

« _Je suis tombée avec un fou, il faut que je parte le plus rapidement possible avant que le pire n'arrive _», pensa t'elle, mais les cordes étaient attachés trop solidement. Elle était dans une cabane en bois, peut-être à côté d'une forêt car elle voyait des arbres aux fenêtres, et aussi pas loin de la mer, car elle entendait le bruit des vagues au loin. _Où suis-je ? Mon Dieu…_

**11h45 : Tour Manhattan, services des personnes disparues au siège du FBI. Bureau de Jack.**

Tout le monde était dans le bureau de Jack Malone, pour faire leur briefing.

**Jack : **Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

**Martin : **J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle

**Jack : **arrête de jouer aux devinettes avec nous, c'est une enquête importante, alors ?

**Martin :** Je viens de discuter avec les gars de la police scientifique, le sang prélevé sur les morceaux de verre appartient à celui de Kévin…

**Vivian : **…donc c'est lui qui serait blessé

**Martin : **Je n'ai pas fini, le sang prélevé sur la porte,…appartient à Samantha

**Danny : **Mon dieu, ce salop l'a blessé

**Jack : **Bon reprenons nos esprits. Plus vite nous aurons des éléments, plus vite nous la retrouverons. Et vous deux, vous avez trouvé quoi ?

**Danny : **Nous avons interrogé les gardiens de la prison

**Vivian : **Ils l'avaient trouvé bizarre ces derniers temps, ils pensaient qu'il préparait quelque chose, mais rien ne le prouvait. Ils nous ont fait allusion aussi qu'il avait rencontré une femme après avoir tué cette famille. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle, disaient t'ils. Il paraît qu'elle serait blonde, yeux châtains…

**Danny :**...On a tout de suite pensé à Sam. Puis il leur a raconté qu'elle l'avait giflé. C'est vrai ?

**Jack : **Pendant l'interrogatoire que nous avions eu avec lui, Samantha l'avait bien giflé, elle a eu raison, mais si s'aurait été moi, qui aurait foutu mon poing sur sa gueule, c'est à moi qu'il s'en serait pris, dit il la tête baissée. J'ai réussi à faire un dossier complet sur lui. Kévin Wallon, né en 1967 à New York. Il a un casier assez chargé, escroquerie, braquages, trafic de stupéfiants, il a tout essayé jusqu'au meurtre. Son père est mort alors qu'il avait 11ans et c'est sa mère qu'il l'a élevée avec son frère aîné, qui lui est en prison, pour braquage dans une banque.

**Vivian : **Quelle famille !

**Jack : **Danny, Martin, essayer de savoir ce que font William et Todd maintenant, car ils sont sortis de prison, il y a quatre mois.

**Danny et Martin : **Ok, répondirent ils ensemble.

**Jack : **Vivian, je vais prévenir les parents de Sam et puis après on ira rendre visite au frère de Kévin.

**Vivian : **Tu veux que je les prévienne, moi, Jack ?

**Jack : **Non, c'est bon…

**Vivian**...D'accord

Ils devaient prévenir ses parents, comment faire, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, il était perdu…

**Pendant ce temps : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer.**

Sam était dans une cabane. Celle-ci était composée d'une table en bois avec quatre chaises dont une où elle était ligotée, un canapé, un poste de télévision, trois portes qui devaient mener à la salle de bain, à l'extérieur et à une chambre. La cuisine était assez rustique et faisait partie de la salle à manger. Elle était vielle et rempli de poussières. Personne ne devait habiter ici, car l'air était frais et pouvait rentré par une vitre cassée.

**Kévin : **Ca va Sam ?

**Sam : **Je ne vous connais et vous n'avez pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça, mes collègues oui, répondit celle-ci sèchement.

Il s'avança, pris son visage et donna un baiser sur les lèvres de l'agent.

**Sam : **Plutôt mourir que de recevoir un baiser de votre part

**Kévin : **Vous savez, vous allez bientôt passer à la télé, et moi je sera célèbre, haha…

**Sam : **Vous êtes un fou, un pervers, vous ne réussirez pas à m'avoir, Jack et les autres me retrouveront, je vous le jure

**Kévin : **Je vous aime bien, vous savez, vous avez du répondant. J'aime les femmes comme vous. Mais pour de ce qui est de vous retrouver, espérons pour vous qu'ils vous trouverons vivante…

**12h05 : Bureau de Jack Malone.**

**Jack : **Bonjour

**Mère de Sam : **Bonjour

**Jack : **Madame Spade, je suis l'agent Malone…

**Mère de Sam : **…Ah oui, vous êtes le patron de Samantha

**Jack : **Oui, Madame…

**Mère de Sam : **…Pourquoi m'appelez vous ? Sam a fait quelque chose ?

**Jack : **Non, Madame Spade, je ne vous appelle pas pour ça

**Mère de Sam : **Monsieur Malone, que se passe t'il ? Sam va bien ? _(avec inquiétude)_

**Jack : **C'est pour ça Madame… répondit Jack avec les larmes qui lui coulaient des joues

**Mère de Sam : **Mais dites moi…

**Jack : **J'ai le regret de vous dire, Madame,…

**Mère de Sam : **…

**Jack : **Que votre fille s'est faite kidnappée, il y quelques heures, nous ne savons pas quand exactement.

**Mère de Sam : **Oh mon dieu… pauvre Sam,… _(en sanglot)_

**Jack : **Je suis vraiment désolée Madame Spade, nous sommes tous affectés mais nous faisons tous notre possible pour la retrouver

**Mère de Sam : **Mais,… mais pourquoi elle Monsieur Malone ?

**Jack : **Je ne dois pas vous en dire davantage, juste que ça un rapport avec une des enquêtes que nous avons traité, Sam et moi.

**Mère de Sam : **Mon dieu, qui pouvait faire ça ? Mon dieu. Monsieur Malone ?

**Jack : **Je suis désolée, mais je dois raccrocher. Du travail m'attend

**Mère de Sam : **Bien sûr Monsieur, je prendrai le premier avion pour New York. **Jack : **Vous pourrez venir au FBI, vous recevrez toute l'aide qu'il vous faudra.

**Mère de Sam : **Retrouvez ma fille, Monsieur Malone, je vous en supplie. **Jack :** Au revoir Madame Spade

**Mère de Sam : **Au revoir Monsieur Malone. Retrouvez là _(d'une voix tremblante)_

**Jack : **Je vous le promets…

Un fois, qu'il raccrocha le téléphone, Jack s'essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

**12h30 : Café « Central Park ».**

Danny et Martin entrèrent dans ce café. Il faisait sombre et l'air pour les non fumeurs irrespirable, il y avait quelques bougres, avec des billards au fond de la pièce ainsi que des machines pour des enfants. D'après leurs sources, William et Todd s'étaient revus après leurs sorties de prison et travaillaient dans ce bar. Ils virent le barman et Danny lui demanda :

**Danny : **Excusez moi, est ce que William Dafoys et Todd Wakle travaillent ici ?

**Barman : **Le gars que vous voyez là-bas avec le plateau est Todd, pour ce qui est de William, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques semaines.

**Martin :**Pourquoi ?

**Barman : **Disons qu'il n'attirait pas les clients, car il sentait un peu fort. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Puis ce n'était pas un boulot pour lui.

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête.

**Barman :** Puis quand il commençait son service, il était toujours dans les vappes.

**Danny : **Vous pensez qu'il faisait partie d'un trafic de drogue ?

**Barman :** Vous savez, il n'y a pas de ça chez moi. C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, mais je ne l'ai jamais pris sur le fait. Autrement, c'était la porte pour lui.

**Danny : **Pour ce qui est de Todd…

**Barman : **Todd, lui ça va, il fait son travail correctement, pas comme William. Ils sont arrivés tous les deux, il y a euh…deux mois de ça. Je les ai embauché de suite, car il me manquait de la main d'œuvre, puis les horaires leurs convenaient. Si vous avez des questions au sujet de Todd, allez lui poser.

**Danny : **Merci de votre coopération, remercia Danny.

Ils partirent dans la direction de Todd, mais Danny revint voir le barman

**Danny : **J'ai une dernière question à vous poser. Avez-vous vu cet homme au bar ?

**Barman : **Attendez, laissez moi réfléchir. Oui, ça y est, je m'en rappelle bien. Il est venu hier soir et a parlé avec Todd, mais ça s'est pas bien pensé, car il se sont disputé et j'ai du les séparer.

**Martin: **Vous avez entendu leur conversation ?

**Barman : **Non pas trop, à vraie dire Todd n'avait pas l'air content de l'avoir vu.

**Danny : **Eh bien merci beaucoup.

**Barman : **A votre service !

Puis Martin et Danny se dirigèrent vers Todd.

**Martin : **Todd Wakle ?

**Todd :** Oui messieurs.

**Martin : **Agent spéciale Taylor du FBI et voici l'agent Fitzgerald, dit Martin en montrant son insigne.

**Todd : **Que voulez vous ? Depuis que je suis sortie de prison, je n'ai plus fait de conneries. »

**Martin : **On n'est pas là pour vous…

**Todd : **...Alors dites moi ? Car j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

**Martin : **Avec vous revu Kévin Wallon ?

**Todd : **Non messieurs, pas depuis que je suis sortie de prison. De toute façon, il est toujours au trou.

**Martin : **Ce n'est pas ce que dit votre patron !

Todd qui s'était fait prendre au piège, bouscula Martin qui tomba et coura vers le fond de la salle où il y avait une porte. Vite Danny le poursuivit et le rattrapa au moment ou il allait ouvrir. Il le retourna face à lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

**Danny : **Ca va Martin ? demanda celui-ci à son collègue qui arriva.

**Martin : **C'est bon.

**Danny : **Et bien Todd, ce n'est pas gentil tout ça. Maintenant, tu nous racontes tout, ou on te coffre pour avoir bousculer mon ami. Alors tu choisis quoi ?

**Todd : **Ok, ..ok, .. Lâchez moi, vous m'étouffez.

Danny sortit sa main.

**Todd : **Kévin est venu me voir hier soir. Nous sommes allés et nous avons discuté.

**Martin : **De quoi ?

**Flash-back :**

**_Kévin :_ **_Salut Todd. Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ? ( en le prenant dans ses bras)_

_**Todd : **Oui ça va. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'es pas en toll ?_

_**Kévin : **Si, mais j'ai réussi à m'évader… _

_**Todd :** Mais t'es complètement malade _

_**Kévin : **Oui, je sais, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. _

_**Todd : **A propos de quoi ? _

_**Kévin : **Au fait, où est William ? _

_**Todd : **Je ne sais pas, ça fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je peux te dire, qu'il a retouché à la coke. _

_**Kévin : **A ce bon William. _

_**Todd : **Tu veux quoi, car je suis pressé. _

_**Kévin : **Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu tous les deux au sujet de l'agent Spade _

_**Todd : **Non Kévin, tu vas quand même pas faire ça. _

_**Kévin : **C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu es prêt à t'engager avec moi ? _

_**Todd : **... _

_**Kévin : **Comme au bon vieux temps. _

_**Todd : **Je suis désolé Kévin, mais je ne marche pas. J'ai fais ma peine, et la prison m'a suffit. Je suis clean et j'ai un boulot. _

_**Kévin : **Tu en es sûr ? _

_**Todd : **Sûr et certains. _

_**Kévin : **Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. _

**Fin du flash back**

**Todd : **Puis il est partit.

**Martin : **Il parlait de quel lieu ?

**Todd : **Je ne suis pas sûr si c'est ça, mais je pense qu'il parlait de notre cachette d'avant.

**Danny : **Où est elle ?

**Todd :**...

Danny perdit patience et le plaqua contre le mur.

**Todd : **Arrêtez, lâchez moi, je ne me souviens plus, vous savez tout ça c'est du passé. Je vous le jure. Je tiens à ma tête, moi.

**Martin : **C'est bon. Si vous vous en souvenez, prévenez nous.

**Todd : **Ok

Les deux agents sortirent du bar, et discutèrent :

**Martin : **Tu en penses quoi ?

**Danny : **Il m'a l'air crédible, on peut le croire.

**Martin : **Il va falloir chercher William, car si Kévin est venu Todd, c'est peut être pareil pour l'autre.

**Danny : **Oui c'est vrai

**13h07 : Prison de Newark**

Jack et Vivian étaient dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Kyle Wallon, le frère aîné de Kévin.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, celui-ci arriva menotté et accompagné de deux gardiens.

Ils le firent asseoir sur une chaise qui était accompagné de deux autres et d'une table.

Après qu'ils furent seuls, Jack engagea la conversation :

**Jack : **Je suppose que tu sais, pourquoi nous sommes là !

**Kyle : **Oui, à cause de mon frérot. Si vous croyez que je vais vous aider…

**Jack : **...Si tout ce passe bien et que tu nous donnes quelques infos, on essayera de réduire ton « séjour ici ».

**Kyle : **Je ne discute avec des poulets »

**Jack : **Bon maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, (_en se mettant devant lui d'un air à lui casser à la gueule)_. Tu as intérêt à coopérer autrement…

**Kyle : **...autrement quoi ? Vous croyez que vous me faites peur avec vos beaux habits, vos belles insignes et vos armes. Je soutiens mon frérot. Vous voulez savoir où il est ? Je le sais, mais je vous dirait rien du tout. Son sang coule dans mes veines, jamais je le dénoncerai. De toute façon, si vous le chopez, votre amie ne sera plus en vie…ça je peux vous le promettre.

Furieux, Jack le pris par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

**Vivian : **Nooon Jack, lâche le, je t'en prie.

Mais elle pouvait rien faire contre sa force. Vite, elle appela les gardiens.

**Jack : **Dis moi, où est ton frère, c'est ta vie qui en dépend. DIS MOI…

**Kyle : **Je ne vous dirai rien, espèce de salopard.

Jack, au bord des nerfs, donna un coup de boule à Kyle, puis saigna du nez et tomba par terre à moitié assommé. Les gardiens arrivèrent, regardèrent Jack, puis firent sortir le détenu.

Une fois dehors,

**Vivian : **Tu n'aurai jamais du faire ça !

**Jack : **Je sais, mais il a cherché.

**Vivian : **Jack, tu devrais te calmer en premier. Tu risques d'être convoqué par Van Doran.

**Jack : **Et bien, je serai convoqué

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et le voyage du retour se fit en silence. Jack, énervé au fond de lui, le fait d'avoir entendu dire que Sam, sa prétendue collègue, serait morte avant de la retrouver, le mettait en boule. Vivian était inquiète pour son patron, mais aussi par Sam…Qu'est t'elle devenue ?

**13h45 : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer**

**Kévin : **Ca fait plus de dix heures que vous êtes plus chez vous, et quelques heures que vous devez être portés disparue._(en rigolant)_

**Samantha : **Ca vous fais amuse ? Tous mes collègues doivent être inquiets.

**Kévin : **Vous formez une belle famille.

Elle regarda dans les yeux, sans y répondre.

**Kévin : **Je pense que les journalistes ont du être avertis, voyons ça.

Il alluma la télé et mis la chaîne CNN, les infos.

**Kate Brownse : **Comme nous vous disions, un agent du FBI, Samantha Spade a été kidnappée depuis plusieurs heures, mais nous ne savons pas exactement. Tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre pour retrouver ce fameux agent, qui a une carrière remarquable.

**Kévin : **On vous fait pleins d'éloges. Vous allez devenir célèbre.

**Sam : **Pas vous, on a pas prononcé votre nom

**Kévin : **La ferme, j'écoute.

**Kate Brownse : **D'après nos sources, Kévin Wallon, l'homme qui avait tué la famille Gate lors d'un braquage est à l'origine de ce kidnapping. L'agent Spade ainsi que son patron, l'agent Malone avait enquêté sur cette affaire

**Kévin : **Vous voyez, je suis célèbre.

**Sam : **Vous pensez qu'à ça, être célèbre, être célèbre. Vous êtes qu'un égoïste.

**Kévin : **Regardez qui est à la télé

**Kate Brownse : **Mais bien sûr, c'est l'agent Malone que nous voyons sortir de voiture. Allons à sa rencontre

On voyait la caméra bougeait, car le porteur de celle-ci ainsi que la journaliste courait

vers l'agent.

**Kate Brownse : **Agent Malone, Kate Brownse de la chaîne CNN. Nous savons que Samantha Spade est sous vos ordres. Depuis combien de temps est elle disparue ?

**Jack : **Je ne peux vous répondre.

**Kate Brownse: **Avez vous de nouveaux indices ?

**Jack : **Nous pouvons vous dire que l'enquête avance. Nous faisons notre possible pour la retrouvez.

**Kate Brownse : **Si Kévin Wallon regardait les infos en ce moment. Auriez vous un message à lui annoncer ?

**Jack : **...J'aimerai juste lui dire, qu'il lui reste très peu de temps devant lui, car nous avons de nouvelles preuves. Et si l'agent Spade nous regarde, j'aimerai lui dire que tu ne dois pas perdre espoir malgré la situation, tu es une battante, reste comme ça Samantha. Nous allons bientôt te retrouver.

Puis il partit avec Vivian en direction des bureaux du FBI.

Une larme glissa de la joue de Sam. Voir son chef dans cet état fut un choc pour elle. C'était la première fois, qu'elle voyait de l'angoisse dans ses yeux. _« Nous allons bientôt te retrouver »_.

**Kévin : **Votre patron dit que des salades. Je peux parier ma chemise, qu'ils savent pas où on est

**Sam : **La ferme.

**Kévin : **Vous commencez à comprendre ce qui se passe. Jack et les autres sont au pied du mur.

**Sam : **Vous en savez rien du tout. Que ça soit vous ou moi.

**Kévin : **Jack a l'air vraiment inquiet, pour sa chère collègue. Je trouve que pour un patron, il est trop comment dire…abasourdi

**Sam : **Nous sommes de bons amis, c'est tout. Toute l'équipe, nous formons une famille.

**Kévin : **Vous formez surtout un couple…

**Sam : **Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi _(en criant)_

**Kévin : **Vous niez ces propos, mais vous ressentez quelque chose…

Il avait raison, malgré leur séparation, juste après l'enquête de l'agent de l'OPR, Jack avait décidé de rompre, c'était leurs carrières qui étaient en jeu. Mais elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments en son égard et lui ?...

**14h27 : Tour Manhattan, service des personnes disparues au siège du FBI**

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, c'était leur deuxième briefing de la journée…

**Jack : **Alors vous avez des infos au sujet de Todd et de William ?

**Martin : **Todd Wakle travaille dans un café qui situe, juste en face de Central Park, nous avons parlé avec son patron et lui-même.

**Danny : **Et on sait que Kévin est venu le voir hier soir, pour lui proposer un nouveau contrat, mais il a refusé. Il tient à sa tête comme il dit, et ne veux plus replonger. Wallon lui a bien expliqué que si il changé d'avis, il savait où le rejoindre.

**Vivian : **Le rejoindre où ?

**Danny : **Monsieur Wakle ne sent souviens plus.

**Jack : **Danny, Martin faudra le surveiller. A tout moment, il peut changer d'avis. Au sujet de William Dafoys ?

**Martin : **Et William Dafoys travaillait dans le même bar, mais le barman nous a dit qu'il avait pas vu depuis des semaines, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il touché à la drogue.

**Jack : **Ok. Avec Vivian, nous avons interrogé le frère de Kévin, on a rien eu. Il est prêt à tout faire pour garder son frère. Bon, vous deux, allez surveiller Todd. On va aller chercher William.

Puis l'équipe se sépara en deux groupes, mais avec le même sentiment, ils étaient inquiets pour leur collègue.

**14h35 : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer.**

**Kévin : **Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais le fait d'avoir regarder la télévision, m'a donné faim. Je vais aller nous préparer des sandwichs.

**Sam : **Je n'ai pas faim.

Il ne tint pas compte de ses paroles et revint quelques minutes après, avec de la nourriture qu'il déposa devant la femme. Il se posa derrière elle et lui enleva les liens. Sam avait de plus en plus mal a sa blessure et posa sa main dessus.

**Kévin : **Je vous conseille de manger.

**Sam : **Je ne veux pas de votre poison.

Celui-ci se posa devant elle, une de ses mains prit le sandwich et l'autre appuyait sur ses joues avec force de façon à ce qu'elle s'ouvre.

**Kévin :** Tu ne veux pas manger. _(en criant)_

**Sam : **Non, arrêtez, vous me faites mal._(en se débattant)_

Puis d'un geste, Sam donna un violent coup de tête à Kévin qui s'écroula et mis ses mains sur son nez. Vite l'agent pris son courage entre ses deux mains et s'enfuya de la cabane. Elle couru à travers la forêt sans savoir où elle allait…

**14h37 : Tour de Manhattan. Services des personnes disparues au siège du FBI.**

Vivian et Jack parcouraient les couloirs.

**Jack : **J'ai appelé toutes les prisons quiétaient dans les alentours pour avoir des informations sur William. Mais rien du tout. Autant dire qu'il se tient à carreaux maintenant…

**Vivian : …**Plus que tu ne le crois.

**Jack : **Comment ça ?

**Vivian : **Je me suis renseignée dans toutes les morgues de Manhattan. Et il y a une semaine, ils ont retrouvé Dafoys mort dans une ruelle.

**Jack : **Mort comment ?

**Vivian : **Overdose

**Jack : **Bon, Dafoys est hors jeu, il ne nous reste plus que la piste de Todd…

**14h38 : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer**

Samantha courait toujours, mais la fatigue et la blessure se faisaient sentir. Sa course ralentissait et Kévin s'approchait de plus en plus, en tirant des coups de feu pour la blesser. L'agent zigzaguait à travers les arbres pour qu'elle ne soit pas une cible facile. Puis quelques minutes après, elle sentit une douleur dans son épaule gauche, puis s'écroula…

**15h30 : Café « Central Park »**

Danny et Martin étaient garés près du café où travaillait Todd. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils le surveillaient. Taylor pensait que le fait de rester ici à attendre un mouvement était inutile. Fitzgerald était dans le même état d'esprit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils aperçurent Todd prendre un taxi. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à le suivre. Après dix minutes de route, ils se retrouvèrent hors de la ville et à l'intérieur d'une forêt.

**15h45 : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer**

Kévin transportait sur ses épaules, un corps de femme, celui de l'agent Spade. Elle avait essayé de s'échapper mais celui-ci avait réussi tant bien que mal à toucher Sam. Celle-ci s'était évanouie. Puis il l'a ramena dans le petit chalet et mit un bandage sur la blessure.

**15h47 : Bureau de Van Doran**

Jack arriva devant le bureau de son chef et frappa à la porte. Celui-ci avait été convoqué pour son comportement dans la prison.

**Jack : **Vous vouliez me parler ?

**Van Doran : **Oui, fermez la porte et essayez vous.

Jack fit ce qu'on lui ordonna.

**Jack : **Alors ?

**Van Doran : **Alors ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, alors ? Le directeur de la prison m'a appelé et m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Jack : **Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites.

**Van Doran : **Je ne plaisante pas Jack. Ca ne devait être qu'un interrogatoire et non un règlement de compte.

**Jack : **Il n'a pas voulu coopérer, donc j'ai utilisé la manière forte.

**Van Doran : **Vous lui avez cassé le nez._ (en s'énervant)._

**Jack : **Oh le pauvre_. (en chuchotant)_

**Van Doran : **Je vous demande pardon ? Le fait que l'agent Spade soit kidnappée ne vous autorise à vous défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bien clair ?

**Jack : **Bien madame.

**Van Doran : **Une dernière chose, ce n'est plus la prise d'otage dans la librairie mais un kidnapping. Même si je sais que vous êtes le plus proche de Spade, restez objectif.

**Jack : **Je le serai, comptez sur moi.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

**16h00 : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer.**

Danny et Martin suivaient toujours Todd, mais pas en voiture, à pied. Ils essayaient de rester discret…Le serveur continua sa route jusque dans une petite maisonnette. Les deux agents s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la scène qui allait se passer.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM

Kévin alla vers la porte, tout en chargeant son arme.

**Kévin : **Qui est là ?

**Todd : **Kévin, c'est Todd. Ouvre moi

Celui-ci ouvra la porte, et laissa passer son ami, puis il le prit dans ses bras.

**Kévin : **Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ?

**Todd : **Bien, mais si je suis venue…

Puis il posa son regard sur la jeune femme inconsciente.

**Todd : **Kévin, ne me dit pas que c'est elle ?

**Kévin : **A ton avis !

**Todd : **Mais elle est blessée, elle a besoin de soins illico_. (en criant)_

**Kévin : **Calme toi, la balle n'est pas profonde et n'a pas touché son cœur, c'est juste l'épaule. J'ai réussi à réparer mon erreur.

**Todd : **Ton erreur, mais t'es complètement cinglé. Moi, en tout cas, je l'emmène avec moi à l'hôpital. _(en criant de plus en plus fort)._

Il prit Samantha qui commença à se réveiller. Puis Kévin, lui donna un coup de poing qui le plaqua contre le mur et fit tomber l'agent.

**Kévin : **Tu n'iras nulle part avec elle. Si tu l'emmènes, on te mettra en prison. _(en criant)_

**Todd : **Je n'irai pas en prison, je n'irai plus, mais toi par contre…_(en s'énervant)_

Kévin tendit l'arme en direction de la tête de Todd.

**Todd : **Kévin, arrête de faire le con.

**Kévin : **Elle a bousillé ma vie. J'étais dans un trou à rat, et je m'en suis évadé. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée dans la tête : me venger.

**Todd : **Ca ne te mènera à rien. Les flics te retrouveront un jour ou l'autre.

**Kévin : **Todd, tu sais, quand on s'est connu, tu étais un frère pour moi. Maintenant, je vois un homme faible, lâche…_(son arme est toujours pointée sur Todd)_

**Todd : **… Tu es mon frère Kévin, mais lâche cette arme, cette idée ne te servira à rien.

**Kévin : **Désolé Todd, mais je le fais pour notre bien.

Puis il tira sur Todd, qui s'effondra. Samantha avait suivit la scène, ainsi que Danny et Martin qui se situaient à côté du chalet.

**17h30 : Les alentours de la cabane.**

Les agents du FBI, les tireurs d'élites, ainsi que d'autres personnes occupaient les alentours. Celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de communication avec l'extérieur. La derrière possibilité était le giga phone. Les snipers n'avaient aucune vue sur le suspect car les rideaux étaient fermés.

**Van Doran : **Je suis l'agent spécial Van Doran. Vous détenez l'agent Samantha Spade. Vous êtes cernés. Vous n'avez plus aucune chance, rendez vous.

**Cabane : **…

**Van Doran : **Si vous coopérez, tout se passera bien. Mais si c'est le contraire, on n'hésitera pas à vous tuer.

**Kévin : **Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais partir les mains vides.

**Van Doran : **Alors, que voulez vous ?

**Kévin : **Je veux des vivres, une trousse de soins et Jack.

**Van Doran : **Un de vous deux est il blessé ? _(en mentant, car elle savait que lui et Sam étaient blessés)_

**Kévin : **Ca n'a aucune importance. Si Malone ne vient pas aussi, je tue sa chère collègue.

**Van Doran : **Laissez nous du temps.

**Kévin : **Pas trop, si vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort de votre agent dans la conscience.

Van Doran arrêta la discussion et se dirigea vers deux hommes.

**Van Doran : **Allez me chercher des vivres et une trousse de soins au plus vite ;

**17h45 : Les alentours de la cabane.**

15 minutes s'écoulèrent depuis la conversation. Alors que Van Doran recevait les vivres, Jack s'avança vers son chef avec le reste de son équipe.

**Jack : **J'ai tout entendu, je vais y aller. Il n'y a aucun moyen de négocier avec lui, autrement il tuera Sam.

**Van Doran : **Il est hors de question Jack.

**Jack : **Mais l'agent Spade est sûrement blessé et il ne lui reste que quelques heures à vivre si c'est grave.

**Van Doran : **Je ne veux pas risquer deux agents.

**Jack : **Tout se passera bien, si on fait ce qu'il demande.

Puis des coups e feux se firent entendre.

**Kévin : **Bon, alors, ça vient. Si dans cinq minutes, je n'ai rien, je la tue. C'est bien clair ? _(en criant)._

Puis Jack continua.

**Jack : **Ce n'est pas comme dans la librairie, mais je dois y aller.

Puis un long regard s'en suivit entre Jack et Van Doran.

**Van Doran : **Bon, c'est d'accord. Wallon a fermé les rideaux, donc on a aucune vue. Il faudrait que vous bougiez un des rideaux pour qu'un sniper l'abatte, si possible. Mais ne prenez pas de gros risques.

**Jack : **Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis il enleva son arme, son insigne et son gillet par balle et pris les vivres et la trousse de pharmacie en direction du chalet.

**Kévin : **Levez les mains en l'air. Puis avancez jusqu'à la porte et ouvrez là. Au moindre geste, je tue Spade.

Jack réussit à rentrer, puis déposa tout le matériel et se dit fouiller par Kévin. Il regarda Sam qui était blême et vite, il alla la rejoindre.

**Jack : **Que lui avez-vous fait ? _(en colère)_

**Kévin : **Elle a essayé de s'échapper, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire et j'ai voulu l'arrêter.

**Jack : **Elle a besoin de soins. _(encore plus en colère)_

**Kévin : **C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé une trousse de soins.

**Jack : **C'est pas une trousse dont elle a besoin, mais d'un docteur.

**Kévin : **Ah non, mon cher Jack. Personne sort d'ici. Bon, je vais vous dire ce que vous devez faire.

Après une demi-heure de soins, de sang, de pansements,…

**Jack : **Je peux vous poser une question ?

**Kévin : **Allez y. _(en tournant en rond)_

**Jack : **Comment quelqu'un de votre genre puisse connaître aussi bien la médecine ?

**Kévin : **Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

**Jack : **Oui

**Kévin : **J'avais planifié cet enlèvement depuis longtemps, puis je me suis dit que si tout se passait mal. Une blessure, par exemple, il faudrait la soigner, donc j'ai du travailler dur, les livres de médecine.

Sam reprit connaissance aussi tôt.

**Sam : **Jack, tu es là ?_(en chuchotant)_

**Jack : **Oui, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Kévin : **Les grands mots, toujours les grands mots.

**Jack : **Vous la ferme._ (en tournant la tête vers celle de Kévin puis celle de Sam)_

Kévin s'avance d'un pas décidé et donna un violent coup de crosse dans le visage de Jack, qui lui ouvrit l'arcade soucillière.

**Kévin : **Jack, je crois que vous avez oublié qui est la personne qui commande ici.

Puis ils se regardèrent.

**19h30 : Les alentours de la cabane.**

**Van Doran : **Bon, qu'est ce qu'ils font dedans ? Ca fait une heure qu'il y est, même plus et toujours aucun mouvement._(en chuchotant)._

**Vivian :** Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, aucun coup de feu n'a été tiré.

**Van Doran : **Peut-être, mais on sait que l'agent Spade est touchée d'après Taylor et Fitzgerald. Faudrait que Jack se dépêche, si il ne veut pas perdre Spade.

**Vivian : **Je fais confiance à Jack. Il connaît bien Sam…

**Van Doran : **…Même un peu trop.

**20h00 : Petite cabane, non loin de la mer.**

**Sam : **Jack, faut faire quelques chose. Je vais…Je vais y rester si on fait rien. _(en chuchotant)_

**Jack : **Tiens bon Sam. Tu es une battante. _(en chuchotant lui aussi)_

**Sam : **Tu comptes faire quoi ? Je sais que tu as une idée dans la tête ?

**Jack : **Je vais parler à Kévin, le déstabiliser, puis bouger les rideaux, de façon à ce qu'un sniper puisse tirer.

**Sam : **T'es fou. Kévin va te tuer.

**Jack : **Je veux que tu sortes d'ici vivant, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la femme et elle dit de même.

**Sam : **Moi non plus.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se touchent et ne fassent plus qu'une. Quelques instants après, ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et front contre front, Jack dit :

**Jack : **Tu…tu devrais te reposer.

**Sam : **Je vais essayer.

Puis Malone tourna la tête vers Wallon.

**Jack : **Kévin, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on est là et rien n'a changé._(il se lèvre et s'approche du rideaux en levant les mains comme si on pointait une arme sur lui)_

**Kévin : **La ferme.

**Jack : **Je suis sur que vous n'avez aucun plan. Vous tournez en rond. Un homme si intelligent qui…

**Kévin : **…Je vous ai dit de la fermer et aussi de vous asseoir autrement je tire.

**Jack : **Allez y, ne vous gênez pas. Un seul coup de feu et les unités d'élites viendront. Quitte à tous nous tuer.

**Kévin :** Fermez la, ou je tue Spade.

Pendant la conversation, Jack avait bougé le rideau.

**Au même moment :**

**Sniper 3 : **J'ai la cible en vue, attend votre accord._(en parlant dans le talkie-walkie)._

**Agent : **Entendu sniper 3, patientez.

Celui-ci s'en alla rapidement vers Van Doran.

**Agent : **Un sniper à Wallon en vue. Demande l'autorisation de tirer ?

**Van Doran : **Accordez et qu'il ne le rate pas.

**Agent : **Bien. Sniper 3, toujours en vue ?

**Sniper 3 : **Affirmatif.

**Agent : **Allez-y.

**Au même moment :**

Jack était toujours debout et attendait qu'un sniper tire. Kévin à bout de nerf :

**Kévin : **Bon, vous l'aurez voulu.

Il tira sur Jack, en plein dans le torse, puis en même temps, le tireur avait touché Wallon à la tête.

Sam avait vu cette scène et avec ses dernières forces, elle se précipita vers Jack et aplatit ses mains sur sa blessure, malgré ses douleurs.

**Sam : **JACK ! Noooon! _(en criant)_

**Jack : **Sam, j'ai froid…

**Sam : **Chuut, Jack. Ne parle pas, les secours vont bientôt arriver.

**Jack : **Je te demande pardon !

**Sam : **Pardon, pourquoi ?

**Jack : **De t'avoir fait souffrir_.(en lui poussant une mèche de son front). _Si j'ai tout arrêté entre nous, c'était pour nos carrières, et non pour les sentiments. Il faut que tu saches une chose…Je t'aime Sam.

Celle-ci s'approche de plus en plus sa tête vers celle de Jack, leurs lèvres se touchent et un baiser rempli d'émotions s'en suivit. Puis après, Jack commença à fermer les yeux.

**Sam : **NOOON, Jack, pas maintenant._(en criant)._Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, de te laisse aller. Toute l'équipe a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, ainsi que les prochains disparues, les victimes. Il faut te battre, comme tu t'ai battu pour les sauver.

**Jack : **Sam, je suis désolé.

Puis il ferma les yeux. Sam secoua son supérieur mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, mais c'était trop tard.

**Sam : **Jack, non._(en prenant son visage)._ Jack…_(des larmes coulent sur ses joues)._Tu peux pas mourir, Jack._(puis elle lui murmure à côté de son oreille)._Je ne t'oublierai jamais, je te le promets.

Puis les infirmiers s'occupèrent de Jack. Sam essaya de se tenir debout, malgré l'aide de Vivian et à bout de force, elle s'écroula et perdit connaissance…

_Pepette…_


End file.
